<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright Yellow Flower by neosaiyanangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460542">Bright Yellow Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel'>neosaiyanangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Building Horror, Dark fic, F/F, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Obsessive Behavior, gothic horror, lost innocence, post-rebellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mami and Homura sit at the table drinking tea. Mami’s certain she’s forgotten something. What, she doesn’t know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akemi Homura/Tomoe Mami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Yellow</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright Yellow Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts">VampirePaladin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mami sat at her table, drinking tea. Across from her was Homura. They sat in contemplative silence as they simply enjoyed each other's company.</p>
<p>It was very relaxing, especially after the rather hard day at school with the surprise quizzes in class. Homura was a good friend to lean on. She didn't seem to have had any trouble with the quizzes. Mami was pleased for her.</p>
<p>She took a sip of tea.</p>
<p>...Something wasn't right. Homura...she wasn't in Mami's class. Was she? As clearly as Mami could remember Homura taking the quizzes with her, she also remembered Homura was in an entirely different class. She was always sticking around that girl—</p>
<p>Girl? What girl?</p>
<p>Mami took another sip of tea.</p>
<p>There was something she'd forgotten. Whatever it was eluded her. What had she been thinking about?</p>
<p>Mami looked over at Homura, hoping for a hint of what it might have been. Homura looked back, the usual stoic look on her face.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mami?" the other girl asked, now giving her a studious glance.</p>
<p>Mami blinked, then dismissed it. Letting out a slight titter, she noted, "I seem to be rather forgetful right now."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I was thinking about Madoka and—"</p>
<p>She took another sip of tea.</p>
<p>Mami frowned. She was certain she just forgot something. Hadn't she just been talking? What was it about? What was going on?</p>
<p><em>Why couldn't she remember</em>?</p>
<p>"Mami. You look distressed. Why don't you have some of your tea?" Homura suggested.</p>
<p>Mami ignored the suggestion. Yet her hand raised her cup to her lips and poured some of the pleasant liquid into her mouth. She coughed the tea everywhere, completely taken by surprise by her body not listening to her.</p>
<p>Gasping, she stared down at her hand. Mami tried to let go of the cup so she could wipe her face off.</p>
<p>Her hand refused to move.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Mami?"</p>
<p>Mami looked over to Homura. There was no concern on the other girl's face. Instead, there was amusement. There was a strange glint in her eyes as she looked at Mami like she was some kind of entertaining child.</p>
<p>"I...I don't know," she admitted, alarm bells going off on her head. "I seem to be paralyzed somehow."</p>
<p>"Maybe more tea will help?" Homura said, her grin growing.</p>
<p>Automatically Mami's hand brought the teacup to her mouth. Mami twisted her head away. It did nothing to stop her hand from pouring the tea all over her neck and shoulders.</p>
<p>"Oh dear. You seem to have soiled your clothing. Here, let me help." Homura got up from her side of the table and came around to Mami's.</p>
<p>Panic welled in Mami's gut. Why, she didn't know. She looked around, trying to think—</p>
<p>It was then that she noticed the shadow.</p>
<p>Homura's shadow.</p>
<p>Against the wall, Homura's shadow was warped. Twisted in greyscale instead of all black. There were monstrous wings and a gothic dress on its frame. It was clad in thigh-high boots and long gloves.</p>
<p>And it was looking right at her. Then a grin, wide and monstrous with never-ending teeth, met her gaze.</p>
<p><em>She remembered</em>.</p>
<p>The memories rushed her. Over and over the same scenes played. They had tea. Mami noticed the discrepancies. She eventually realized and remembered everything.</p>
<p>And then—</p>
<p>Mami began to cry.</p>
<p>Homura was next to her now. "Let me get you out of those wet clothes." Her finger began tracing itself up Mami's sleeve. It split in two, as if Homura's finger was a sharp set of scissors. Slowly Homura worked her way up across Mami's arm, down and up her torso, along her legs, and lastly the other sleeve.</p>
<p>Homura shredded the layers of Mami and exposed her to the world.</p>
<p>"Why...? Why are you doing this, Homura?" Mami asked for the thousandth time, throat tight while praying for the misery to end. "What did I do to you?"</p>
<p>Homura paused as she always did at the question. Her fingers traced circles on Mami's bare skin as she thought it over.</p>
<p>Then, finally, an answer.</p>
<p>"You're a bright yellow flower in this perfect world of Madoka's," Homura said, licking her lips slowly. "I want to pluck you petal by petal until all that's left is the hollow stem. My pretty little toy." Homura grinned, vicious enjoyment plain as day. "All for me."</p>
<p>The horror in Mami's gut grew until it sank all that was her to the abyss. There was no end. There would be no end. She was trapped with this demonic goddess until there would finally be nothing left of her.</p>
<p>"Shall we begin?" Homura's fingers traced down Mami's body, down to her core.</p>
<p>Mami began shutting down as Homura began to explore her body. She knew what would happen next. What had happened before. What would happen again. The sheer terror that consumed her was too much, and she found herself—</p>
<p>Mami took a sip of tea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>